Searching
by storyteller-ryu
Summary: They told me they would come back! a small girl shouted. I'm looking for someone and Konoha wouldn't allow me to look. a 15 year old girl said. How far will you go to find the awnsers? As far as it takes.
1. Prolouge

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

10 years ago:

A little girl with short pink hair was bouncing up and down on her parent's bed as she watched her dad pack for a new mission, "Tou-san when will you be back?"

The man turned and smiled at his daughter, "You never know with these types of missions, but I'll be home as soon as I can be." The little girl nodded as her father turned back to his pack, she did a flying jump and landed on her father's back with a squeal of delight. He grunted under the new weight and smiled when he heard his daughter's laughter, "Alright, now settle down, I need to finish getting ready."

"Okay tou-san." she said into his dark red hair and climbed down his back, "but be safe on your mission, you said you'd help me with my taijutsu." She crossed her arms and nodded her head with the final word. The man laughed at her serious expression and finished packing.

When finished he turned and saw the girl standing in the middle of the room, bouncing on her heels, smiling up at him. He walked over to her and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, "come on let's go see if kaa-san has finished with breakfast." They made their way downstairs where they heard the sound of food cooking and dishes hitting each other. Inside the kitchen was a petite woman with mid-back pink hair, who turned around and smiled at them.

"If it isn't my two favorite people in the world." the woman said smiling up at the two. The little girl laughed as her father took her off his shoulders and ran to her mother wrapping her small arms around the woman's waist.

"Kaa-san," the little girl called, "Tou-san's going on another mission!"

The woman laughed, "I know Saku-chan, I'm going on the mission as well, and so I made a big breakfast for all of us."

Saku-chan stared in amazement, "Really, how come you have to go to?"

"Well, the team needed a medic," she said, "and as a medic I have to help out when I'm asked to." Saku-chan thought about something, "What does a medic do?"

Her mother looked thoughtful, "Well some work at the hospitals and some work in the field with other ninjas," she began as she set the table with the help of her husband, "Quite a few do both like I do but we all do the same thing."

"What's that?" Saku-chan asked with wide eyes.

The woman smiled down at her, "We all help people who are injured and help them recover, even if we don't like them." As she said that she turned to her husband and glared at him, "Isn't that right honey?" Saku-chan tuned to her father who laughed weakly at his wife's accusation.

"What happened?" she asked curiously. Her mother continued glaring at her husband, who rubbed his head nervously, "Well?"

"Tou-san was not always nice to me, little one." her mother announced, "He wouldn't let me treat him because he 'thought' that he would catch a weakness from a weak kounoichi."

"Hey, I did apologize," he countered, "didn't I?"

The woman scoffed, "Yeah right after you realized I could punch a hole right through your chest." Saku-chan giggled at her parent's argument, catching their attention. They both smiled at her, "Well let's eat!" her father announced.

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Saku-chan was in her living room looking out the window, waiting for her parents to come home. A sudden knock on the front door had the small girl running to greet them. she opened the door with a big smile, only to find two strangers with stony faces at the door. "U-um, hello?" she asked out timidly. The two strangers looked down at her with cold eyes making her shiver.

"Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Fujin and Haruno Nadeshiko?" one of them asked, Saku-chan nodded shakily in confirmation. The two looked at each other and one bent down to look at her in the eyes, she flinched as he reached behind him and pulled something from his pouch. He presented it to her and said with a saddened voice, "We're sorry but you parents were MIA and KIA during the mission."

Saku-chan's eyes widened at what was said, her parents had told her before what those awful words were. "No, no they can't be, no!" She looked down at the object the two strangers gave her, it was her mothers head band with a long cut going through the leaf symbol. She brought the head band to her face and rubbed it to her cheek as she began to cry, "No! They said they would come back!" She looked up at the two with tear filled eyes, "NO! THEY TOLD ME THEY WOULD BE BACK!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later:

"I can't believe this is happening to me." a pink haired teenager cried out as she sat at a base of a tree. She looked around her at the group of missing nins, who all leered at her, "And it looks like things are not going to get better." The group around her laughed, the leader of the group came closer to her with a sick grin on his face.

"It looks like you're out of ideas, huh little girl?" His group laughed again and began to close in on her. Sakura twitched in anger at the nins, 'How dare they try to insult me,' Inner Sakura exploded, 'Let's kill them, we've stalled long enough!'

'Heh, you're right for once,' Sakura thought back, 'But I still don't want to use my legs again, my left is just about to break from the amount of pressure of the last attack.'

'Then use your fist damn it!' Inner Sakura shouted punching out her fist in example. Sakura grinned mentally and agreed, on the outside she smiled up cutely at the nins, who stopped and stared at her in amazement.

"Heh, I guess you guys are just going to kill me huh?" she asked as she began fiddling with the front of her shirt. She began unzipping it a little, teasing them some, "Is that all you're going to do with me?" Sakura grinned as the nins began to blush and leer at her body, they came closer to her, like animals read to feast on their prey.

The suddenly, to her surprise, they stopped a foot in front of her with their eyes widened in fear. A laugh was heard though the trees before several explosions sounded through the area. Sakura stared at the decapitated bodies with some interest, "Well, what the hell, their heads exploded." She looked around the bloody spot, not really interested in the headless corpses anymore, for the newcomer, she saw nothing. Then the laugh sounded out again, coming from all directions.

"Ha,ha what a bunch of idiots," a voice called out, "I guess that's what they get for calling you a girl, right Deidara-sempai!" She heard a mumble and then a loud smack, "Owww, why did Deidara-sempai hit Tobi?!"

Sakura sweat dropped as another smack was heard followed by a scream. Then a body landed in front of her position at he tree, she blinked as a guy with black spiky hair and an orange mask with one eye hole sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Oww, that hurt Tobi even worse!" Sakura blinked as the guy began to whine and sweat dropped when eh complained about mean sempais.

"I hit you," another voice said, this time a little deeper, "Because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut." Another figure appeared quickly before her, this time a man with long blonde hair with some pulled into a ponytail and the rest left to fall down his back. He glared at his companion with his right eye, seeing as though the left was covered by a fringe of long blonde hair, and began lecturing him. What else caught her attention was the attire that the blonde man wore, it was a long black coat with red clouds scattered on it, Akatsuki.

She only blinked, she was to tired to really care right now, they weren't even paying her any attention. She took a deep breath and began to heal herself, she watched the two as they continued to argue over the importance of keeping quiet. As she felt her body begin to regenerate she let out a yawn, and for some reason that caught the two men's attention.

"And what do we have her, yeah?" the blonde man asked coldly.

A/n: Okay I know this is short but oh well I really don't care. Hope you enjoyed reading please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"And what do we have here, yeah?" the blonde man asked coldly. The guy in the orange mask skipped over to her and bent down to her level, tilting his head he looked straight at her.

"Hey, what's your name," the boy asked happily, "Tobi's name is Tobi!"

Sakura laughed at the hyperactive guy, he reminded her of her teammate from Konoha, "Hello, my name's Sakura it's nice to meet you." He surprised her when he began bouncing up and down again. "Hiyaa!" he squealed, "she said it was nice to see Tobi!" He continued bouncing up and down, not noticing his partner beginning to twitch in anger.

"That's it!" the blonde man shouted, "Death by suffocation!" he grabbed Tobi into a headlock, cutting off his air supply. "Ack! Tobi is sorry Deidara-sempai," the guy squealed, "Tobi was just excited about meeting pretty Sakura-san!"

"You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut, yeah!" Deidara shouted, he turned his glare to Sakura, who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand, "And what do you think you're laughing at pinky, yeah?!"

Sakura twitched at the name but kept her anger in check and smiled at him, "You guys don't act like vicious killers, but I guess appearances can be deceiving." She then began to fiddle with her head band, with a sigh of disgust she ripped the thing off of her head and threw it to the ground, "Piece of junk."

Both Deidara and Tobi stared at her in surprise as she cast aside the perfectly clean head band without a second glace. Deidara forgot about killing Tobi, letting him go he walked over to where the now calm kounoichi. She looked up at him and smile as he scowled down at her, "Can I help you?"

"Why did you do that, yeah?" he asked indicating the discarded head band. Sakura blinked at him then looked a the aforementioned head band and scoffed.

"So what," she said, "I hate that thing along with it's connections." She then reached into her waist pouch, as she did she felt the cold bite of metal at her neck and grinned, "Don't worry, I hardly have any chakra left to even defend myself let alone attack you, besides I need what I have left to heal myself, I'm just getting another head band."

Tobi bounded up beside Deidara pushing him out of the way to see what she was pulling out of her pouch. She pulled out another head band but instead of red fabric it had green fabric and a very noticeable feature, a long slash across the leaf symbol in the middle of the metal plate. She placed it in the old one's spot with a sigh of relief, "Finally, I was getting tired of Konoha holding me back."

Tobi tilted his head, "Why do you want to be a missing nin?"

She looked down sadly at the ground, "I need to find someone but they wouldn't tell me anything about that stupid mission." As she told them anger became evident in her voice, "I know they've betrayed my family in some way and I will hate them forever." She sighed as she leaned back against the trees he was almost finished healing herself, "Right now I need to find something that can prove what I believe."

Tobi was about to say something when Deidara hit him over the head and dragged him away from the confused girl. When they were at a safe distance he dropped the struggling boy to the ground. "Nyaa, why did you do that Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara glared at the boy, "You were going to ask her if she wanted to join the Akatsuki, yeah?" The other started to fidget under his glare.

"Well, I thought she could be useful," she said, "I mean, we need medics and she looks like one."

"Wow! You have good senses to figure that out just by looking at me!" a voice sound from beside Deidara. Deidara flinched turned to glare at the girl and Tobi screamed and fell over. Sakura smiled at them in an innocent way, "Hardly anyone who looks at me believes that I'm a medic or a nin."

"Yeah, I can agree with them, yeah." Deidara mumbled, "You're weak anyway, yeah." He grinned when he saw her twitch and glare up at him.

"What did you just say?" she asked softly.

His grin became bigger, "Oh, did I insult you, yeah, I just said you were weak."

She rolled her eyes and began walking away, "Well at least I don't look like the opposite gender." She grinned when she heard him curse at her and jumped onto a tree limb, turning she gave them a mock salute, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go do some breaking and entering."

"Hey wait, yeah!" Deidara yelled, she ignored him and disappeared.

WITH DEIDARA AND TOBI:

"Damn that girl, yeah!" Deidara yelled as his partner began to laugh at him, "And you shut up moron!" He threw a rock at the other giving him a large bump on his head. "Owww! But what did she mean by breaking and entering?" Tobi said rubbing his head, "Do you think we should follow her and see what she's going to do?"

Deidara scoffed, "It's not our business what she does, we have to finish our mission."

"Aww, but aren't you just a least bit interested?" Tobi said as they began jumping through the trees, "C'mon let's just go and take a look, pleeeaaase!"

Deidara was beginning to get angry again, why couldn't his partner take 'no' for an answer and leave it at that, "No, besides Leader-sama gave us a mission and we have to finish it." He shot Tobi a glare as he bounded from tree to tree.

Tobi sighed and followed his partner, "What are we suppose to do again?" Deidara was close to ripping his hair out, he stopped on a branch to rub his temples and glared at Tobi again. (a/n: I'm surprised Tobi hasn't kneeled over dead because of all the glares Deidara gives him, hehehe!)

"We are to find and observe a person named Haruno Saku and then bring them back to the base." Deidara snapped at him. He reached into his cloak and took out the picture Leader had given him. Looking at the person in the picture his eyes went wide in recognition and swore, "Damn it to hell, who the hell did I miss that!" 

Tobi blinked at him in confusion then looked at the picture and sweat dropped at who he saw looking back at him. The pink haired they were just talking to was staring up from the picture.

"Whoa! Let's hope no one hears about this little mistake." he said, "or we will never live this down." He then started bouncing up and down, "What means we have to follow her and see what she's going to do." Deidara could only shake his head at his partner's antics.

"Let's just go, yeah." he said and began running again. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sakura watched the comings and goings of the Hokage tower quietly. She masked her chakra well so that no one could sense her and if they did, well let's just live that to the imagination. She was watching a certain window, waiting for the last person to leave the records room. Finally when the person left she put her pan into action. Looking around to see if anyone was coming she jumped onto the ledge of the window. After opening it she quietly landed in the room and walked over to the file cabinets.

"now where the hell is that report." she muttered to herself as she flipped through the different files. Every time she saw her parents name she would quickly read over the file, but usually found nothing of importance. Becoming irritated she opened up another file and her eyes widened as she began to read the report. Her eyes widened more at the information that was in it.

"These bastards!" she whispered out harshly, "My parents weren't considered KIA or MIA until the squad got back." She closed the file in anger, "They made my parents the decoys and ran for their worthless lives."

She closed the file cabinets and placed the file in her back pack. Walking to the window she glared at the town below. "Worthless idiots, only a few here are worthy of being called ninja." With a last glare she disappeared quickly and out of Konoha, she didn't even give a backwards glance.

WITH DEIDARA AND TOBI:

"Hm, I wonder what she wanted with that report, yeah?" Deidara asked out loud. He and Tobi were following the pink haired girl, who gave no indication of knowing they were there. Tobi was excitedly bouncing around Deidara, who was started to become annoyed.

"So, when are we going to talk to her, huh, huh, huh?!" he asked excitedly in front of Deidara's face. the man glared at the other and shoved him away.

"We'll go to her when we confirm that its' safe," Deidara said, "Now shut up." When Tobi finally settled down they resumed the watch over the now resting pink haired girl. She was leaning against a tree and had pulled the report out again, she began reading it with a scowl on her face, "Hmm, I wonder what's in that report to make her angry, yeah?"

"Why are you guys watching me?" a voice called from behind them. Like before Tobi screamed and fell over, Deidara flinched and turned to face the green eyed girl. She had a small smile on her face with her head tilted to the side, "Are you going to answer me?"

He could help but stare at her face, he let his gaze travel down to her lips, 'Why do I have the strangest urge to know how they feel?' He brought his gaze back to hers, "We need to have a little talk, yeah."

"Oh," she said, "and what do we need to talk about?" She then sat down in front of him, waiting for him to start talking. He stared at her for another minute before he began talking. 

"Our leader asked us to bring you back to the base for a little meeting with him, yeah." he began, "You can come with us quietly or we could knock you out and take you anyway, yeah." he stared at the girl who blinked at him then giggled at what he said, and for some reason it sounded like music to him.

"I guess I'm going to the base one way or another." she said, "So what difference does it make if I say anything."

He sighed, "The difference is being comfortable or not, yeah." He then glared at her, "Are you coming willingly or not, yeah?"

Sakura rolled her eyes then nodded, "Fine, I'll go with you but I have one question."

He growled, "What is it?" She pointed towards his partner, who was somehow still on the ground, "Is he asleep?" 

He sweat dropped and then growled at the sleeping body. Getting up he walked over to Tobi and roughly kicked him, "Get up you lazy ass, yeah!"

"Ow, ow, ow" the boy yelled, "Don't kick Tobi Deidara-sempai!" Deidara didn't listen and kept kicking him. Sakura looked on with amusement, she began to giggle when Tobi began running around trying to get away from Deidara. 'Hmm, I wonder when we'll start heading out?' she thought, she giggled again when she saw Deidara had caught Tobi and proceeded to put him in a headlock, 'Oh well this is funny.'

AT THE AKATSUKI:

When they arrived at the base Sakura was surprise that it was in the fire country territory. She noticed that the base was hidden by a strong genjutsu, "That's a pretty powerful genjutsu for no one to realize that this place was here."

"Leader-sama is a master at genjutsus," Deidara said, "I'm surprised that you could see through it at all, yeah."

Sakura looked at the ground sadly, "My father taught me how to see past genjutsus including powerful ones, he was the best in the village." She lifted her head and put the smile back on her face, "Well let's get going." They enter the base after making sure no one was around to see them.

Once inside the base they took her directly to their leader's room. Arriving at the right door, Deidara shoved Tobi foreword, who hesitantly knocked on the door. "What is it?" a deep voice called form inside the room.

Deidara spoke up before Tobi could answer, "We brought back the kounoichi you wanted to talk to Leader-sama." The room was quiet for a minute.

"Fine, she can come in," the door opened a little, "her and only her." Sakura didn't know why but the voice sounded familiar to her, it felt like something important and she wasn't afraid of it like Deidara and Tobi were. She walked to the door and pushed it open enough so she could enter the room. When she entered the room she saw a figure sitting at a desk cloaked in shadows in the corner of the room.

"So," the deep voice said, "you are Haruno Sakura." It wasn't a question but Sakura answered anyway, "Yes."

A deep chuckle filled the room, "You are not afraid of me, why is that?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't' know, it just doesn't feel that way when I hear you, it's like your voice is familiar to me." She looked around the room, "I've been wondering if I know you from my childhood or do you not want to scare me."

"Or it could be both," the man got up from his chair, "I am immensely glad that you can remember even a little bit of me little one" The dark figure came out of the shadows and the small amount of light illuminated his face. Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears at the face that was just revealed.

"I can't believe it's you!" 


End file.
